megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
List of actions
The following is a list of actions for playable characters. Attack Attack is how the character defeats a enemy. It can be shooting, punching, kicking or other forms of combat. Some attacks: Fighting games: (Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters and Marvel vs. Capcom) *Mega Upper (Rock Upper): Mega Man's special attack, a powerful uppercut. *Proto Strike (Blues Strike): Proto Man's special attack, a powerful punch-like charge shot of short range. *Crescent Kick: Bass's special attack, a crescent kick with both legs. *Giant Knuckle: Duo's special attack, an uppercut. All four are done by holding the up button and release the attack button when it's fully charged. Proto Man uses the Proto Strike in other games. Others: *Giga Crush: A large explosion that damages all on-screen enemies. It's used by Mega Man X several times and by Model A. *Megaton Crash: The special attack of Model FX. It can push or even break obstacles. *Attacks from Special Weapons, learned techniques and Zero Knuckle weapons. *Other unnamed or common attacks like kicking and punching. *The usage of Battle Chips / Cards is the main way to attack in MegaMan Star Force and MegaMan Battle Network. *Shoryuken Firepunch: Appears in Megaman X2 as a special move that destroys any enemy with a single strike. Shot is the basic attack of most playable characters, depending of their weapons. Initially, Mega Man could shoot only three bullets at a time and the bullets could pass walls, but he and other characters had different abilities depending on the games and items, such as a limit of 2-5 bullets on screen, shots that can't pass through walls, bigger shots to increase the chance to hit targets, the ability to charge the shot, Rapid Fire, and other variations. Charge Shot is done by holding the Shot button to charge energy and cause more damage to enemies. It usually causes about three units of damage, except in Mega Man 7, where it causes two. In MegaMan Battle Network series, the Charge Shot depends on what kind of Style or other transformation you give to MegaMan. MegaMan.EXE's basic power for this is about 10 damage. In MegaMan Star Force, the Shot button could be held to rapid-fire and released to charge, the opposite of the usual method. Crouch Crouch is a command usable in Mega Man X5, X6, X7 and Mega Man ZX (in human form) that helps to dodge attacks. In Mega Man X5 and beyond, the characters can't move while crouching, but the humans from Mega Man ZX can, allowing them to pass by narrow passages. Dash is a command that speeds up the character. While dashing, the character lowers the body, and can avoid some attacks. The Dash can also be used to boost jumping distance. It cannot get the character as low to the ground as a slide can. If a Netnavi were to use Charge Cross, their Charge Shot would be a dash that would would damage other NetNavi/Viruses in the way. Types of Dash: *Dash: The normal dash. *Air Dash: Can Dash while in the air. Can be performed by Model HX, Bass in the arcade games (not used while in air) and Mega Man X with the X2 Armor's leg part, the X3 Armor's leg part (horizontally and vertically), the Force Armor's leg part, the Ultimate Armor, the X6 form of the Falcon Armor and any time in X7 and later games, and Zero with the Hienkyaku, F-Splasher and any time from X6 to Command Mission. *Water Dash: Can Dash at any direction while underwater. Used by Model LX. *Giga Tackle: Duo's dash. It's a tackle that hits enemies with the spikes on his shoulder. *Shadow-Dash: A skill that allows a person to dash through certain objects. It's used by Model PX and can be used by Zero in Mega Man Zero 3 with the right foot chip. Hanging Wedge Hanging Wedge is a action from Model P and Mega Man Volnutt that allows them to hang in ledges and reach higher places. Zero and X can do a similar action in ropes and poles from Mega Man X5 and X6 (Wire Hook) and Mega Man Zero 4 (Zero Knuckle). The difference was that X and Zero are still able to dash whilst hanging, whilst Zero remains stationary when using the Z-knuckle. MegaMan.EXE can do it in MegaMan Network Transmission. Jump is a common action that allows characters reach higher places. Near all characters and bosses can jump. Types of Jump: *Normal Jump: The standard jump used by all playable characters. *Super Jump / High Jump: Jumps higher them normal, usually with a part enhancement. Also, characters can jump higher while underwater. *Dash Jump: Can jump farther by jumping while dashing. Obviously, only characters that can dash can do this. *Double Jump: Jump again in mid-air. Mostly used by Zero and Bass. *Splash Jump: Allows jumping on the surface of the water. Hover Hover allows to stay in the air for a short time. Horizontal movement is possible, but it decreases the length of the hover time. Used by some of X's armors, Axl and Model HX. Move Move is the most basic of the commands. It allows the character to move through the stage by walking, running, climbing a ladder or rope, enter a door, or just stand. Some items and moves, like Speedster and Dash, improves the mobility of the character. Learn Skill Almost all playable characters in the Mega Man Series can copy opponents in one way or another, with methods like Soul Unison and EX Skills. Sliding , shortened to Slide, allows passage through narrow passages. It was introduced in Mega Man 3. The only playable characters that can slide is Mega Man and Model a, but some bosses, like Shadow Man, can also slide. Other playable characters use similar actions such as Dash and Crouch to avoid attacks and pass by narrow passages. Swim allows the character to move freely in the water. Mega Man can swim in Mega Man 8 and Mega Man 3 for PC, and Model LX. The humans from Mega Man ZX can only swim on the surface of the water. Talk Talk is a command that allows the player talk with other characters for hints, items, or just for fun. It's more common in RPG games than platform games, so the Mega Man Legends series, MegaMan Battle Network series and MegaMan Star Force series use it most frequently while the Mega Man Zero series and Mega Man ZX series use it less so. It also appears in Mega Man X: Command Mission due to its RPG nature. Wall Kick The , also know as Wall jump, allows the character to reach high places. X, Zero, and other characters from the Mega Man X series and on can kick the same wall multiple times and "slide" down it. The characters from the Mega Man classic series can kick a wall only once, and to reach a higher place they need to kick another wall. Cut Man can do this in Mega Man: Powered Up, and the four playable characters from Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters (Mega Man, Proto Man, Bass and Duo). As the walls from the fighting games are distant from each other, it's unknown if they can jump like Cut Man or only once. Jack In Jack-In, also known as Pulse In in the MegaMan Star Force series, is a action from the MegaMan Battle Network and Star Force series that allows operators to send NetNavis, Wizards, or even themselves by Wave Change into computers and control devices. Category:Mega Man